Rooms on fire
by prattster666
Summary: Hermione is thinking about where her life is going and what she might need to do to change it into how she wants it. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Marauder is doing the same thing. Not compliant after GoF. This is how I wanted the ending, with all my favourite characters surviving. Mature themes and explicit language. Over 18's only please! JK Rowling owns, I own nothing.


**Hey peoples! This is my first attempt at writing for the Harry Potter Fandom! I hope you like what you see. This came at me from nowhere while listening to Fleetwood Mac, hence the title of the story. **

**This would be a heap of garbage if it wasn't for my FANTASTIC beta **_twilightmenrhot_** and my AWESOME prereader **_whitegurl2013**. **_**You girls rock hard and keep me on the straight and narrow! Dunno what I would do without you! **

**JK Rowling is the actual genius, I just play with her characters. I own nothing, just my idea ;O) Any misspelling is caused by the american/english language differences. **

* * *

Hermione sat in Grimmauld Place with her head in Sirius' lap. They were sitting in the library and Sirius was reading aloud something he had clearly found fascinating. Hermione wasn't really listening; she was trying to concentrate on her own book, without her thoughts wandering to her current living situation.

At twenty one years old she had very little in the way of excitement in her life. She had no parents to speak of, they had been obliviated and when she had returned to fix their memories they had disowned her completely. Apparently, one should never use magic on unsuspecting parents, even if it saved their lives. Needless to say they remained in Australia without knowledge of ever having a daughter, after having instructed Sirius to re-obliviate them.

However, her life was not a miserable existence. She was working at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She had worked hard providing evidence on why new laws should be created, especially in the werewolf and centaurs division.

She lived in Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Harry and Ginny and anyone else who needed somewhere to stay. She loved every one of them like a brother or sister. Games nights with the four of them were equally entertaining, even more so when Ron and Luna or George and Angelina would come over.

"Mine Own!" came the scream from the front hall. Hermione darted from her position on Sirius' lap and flew out of the library. "Wish she would do that when I walked through the door," Sirius chuckled to himself, not actually caring in the least. Reluctantly, he put his book down and made his way, albeit more sedately than Hermione, to the source of the noise.

In the hall, a short blue haired boy was being swept up into Hermione's arms. "Hey Mine Own. You miss me?" Teddy Lupin asked with the cheeky grin only a three year old can pull off.

"Of course my gorgeous boy! Who is the only decent man in my life?" asked Hermione.

"Oy! Not the only decent man surely!" came a shout from the first floor.

"Unca Siri, my is the only man for Mine Own! Right Daddy?" Teddy shouted and asked his slightly dishevelled father. Remus Lupin walked into the hall laden with a mixture of shopping bags and Teddy's bags.

"Isn't what right trouble? That Uncle Siri is a pain in my bum?" Remus replied.

"Oy Moony, that's harsh even for you!" came the grumble from Sirius as he descended the staircase.

"That Hermione is a better cook than anyone else in this house? Or that Aunt Ginny is the best Quidditch player ever known?" Remus asked as Ginny descended the stairs from her and Harry's room. She gave Remus a wink as she wandered into the kitchen. "No Daddy, that my is the only man for Mine Own!" Teddy said exasperated by the adults in the house. Hermione looked at Remus and smiled. Remus gave an awkward smile back and followed Ginny into the kitchen.

"Hey Ted, shall we make dinner tonight for everyone? Because I think it's just gonna be you and me tonight. Fancy watching some Muggle TV and eating chocolate?" Hermione asked the giggling three year old while walking into the kitchen holding Teddy's hand.

"Mine Own. Of course my is gonna help you make dinner. My is the best help!" he said with determination. Remus, Sirius and Ginny laughed at that. "You're not wrong there Ted!" replied Sirius.

Hermione, Ginny and Teddy began to dig through the shopping bags to find something they could make before the rest of the household went out to "play" as she explained to Teddy. Sirius motioned for Remus to follow him upstairs and walked into the library. Remus was preparing himself. If Sirius wanted to talk it wasn't a very appetising prospect.

"So, where is Dora the Explorer tonight then?" asked Sirius curiously while helping himself to a firewhiskey and pouring one for Remus.

"You know just as much as I do. All I can say is as at least we are still friends. We knew we weren't right for each other from the beginning," said Remus while taking a sip of firewhiskey, "Ted was just a wonderful accident that came out of a crazy mistake. I can never repay you enough for talking me out of marrying her." He sent an appreciative nod in Sirius' direction in the opposite wingback chair to his own. "Firstly, we would have killed each other and there is no way that Teddy would have the same relationship with both his parents as he does now. Secondly, Dora wants different things than me, which before you ask is nothing to do with the differences in age but our completely different personalities and temperaments. However, I do need a favour. Any chance me and Ted can move in for a bit?" he looked at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Yeh, no problem Moony you're always welcome. Just why now?" he asked puzzled. Remus began shifting in the seat a bit, clearly searching out the words he wanted to use carefully. "Thanks Padfoot, you have certainly saved me a lot of hassle. Won't the others need to be asked though?" he asked questioningly. Padfoot shook his head and waved him to continue while downing the rest of his firewhiskey. "Well, Dora is selling the flat, although she offered it to me first, because she has been promoted. She will be moving to the Americas within the next month or so. We have explained to Ted that his Mum wouldn't be around as much but she will Portkey in at least once a month to visit, if not more if she can manage it. We decided that seeing as all of his family is here and that she will be starting a new job, that he would be better off with me, here." He said sincerely but it was clear to Sirius that he was hiding something, deciding that he would let him be for now. Although later, when he was drunk, was a different matter entirely.

After another firewhiskey and a bit of a catch up there was a sound like a herd of elephants coming up the stairs. "That will no doubt be the son of the ever so graceful Nymphadora Tonks," snorted Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes and waited for Ted to come through the door.

"Hey Little Man, where's the fire?" asked Sirius.

"Unca Siri, the fire is downstairs in the kitchen where it lives. Mine Own said its time to….erm…." he stood in the doorway his brow furrowed in concentration and Sirius couldn't help but see how much he looked like his father in that moment, and raised a brow at his father in acknowledgment. "Oh yeh…..now I member…..you need to wash up and me up and come and have some dinner," he said with a smile as Sirius scooped him up into his arms. "Daddy, you need to shout Unca Hawwy too," he said over Sirius' shoulder.

Remus did as he was asked, retrieved Harry from the muggle TV room and made his way to the kitchen.

Dinner was a loud affair. Teddy sat between Remus and Hermione on one side of the table, Harry and Ginny on the other and Sirius at the top. "Unca Siri?" asked Teddy over the din of eating and talking.

"Yes Little Man?" he asked while taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Is you and Mine Own like Unca Hawwy and Aunt Ginny?" he asked without a care in the world. The table stopped completely. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a smirk, while trying desperately to swallow what had just been put into their respective mouths, Remus went pale, Hermione stopped mid chew and stared at Teddy in astonishment and Sirius managed to choke on his butterbeer.

After finishing his coughing fit, Sirius decided to investigate this comment further. "What makes you think we might be Little Man?"

"Erm, cos you both lives here, you is always together the same as Unca Hawwy and Aunt Ginny and Mine Own sleeps on your leg like Aunt Ginny does to Unca Hawwy." He said matter of factly, like it would be obvious to everyone. At this point he put more of his lasagne into his mouth and looked at Sirius expectantly. At this, Hermione jumped in.

"No gorgeous, me and Uncle Siri are not like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny," as the couple burst out laughing and Hermione kicked them both under the table, "we are just really good friends." She said looking at Teddy and suspiciously not meeting anyone's eyes. After that outburst everyone worked on finishing their dinner. Sirius and Harry cleaned the kitchen, with magic of course, while Ginny went off to get ready for her Date night with Harry and Remus took Teddy to get bathed in the bathroom.

Hermione made her way to her room to collect some of the DVD's she and Teddy would be watching after everyone had gone out. Remus handed Teddy over to Hermione to get ready for bed, a practised routine, while Remus showered and got ready for his "big night out" with Sirius. They did this about once a month and usually Hermione or Dora would have Ted. "Ok Gorgeous, which jammies are we having tonight?" he heard Hermione ask his three year old son.

He sighed and pulled off his worn trousers and shirt that he had had on for work. Working at Flourish and Blotts had its perks, but standing up all day and thinking too much wasn't one of them. He stood under the spray and thought about his predicament. He was pretty sure he had fallen deeply in love with someone he considered a best friend. It was totally accidental, and now it had been pointed out, by Dora no less, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Talking to Padfoot was an option, as he was her friend too, but would he take the piss? Would he think him perverse? No of course he wouldn't, this is Padfoot. The only pervert round here is clearly him! Ok, talking to Padfoot. That was the plan.

Remus left the room he currently shared with Ted wearing 'suitable' attire for the big night out. Apparently, Ginny had taken to organising Sirius and by extension the rest of the males in the household. Or so the note on top of the clothes said. The jeans are comfortable but a bit tight across the groin area, not that he is about to say that because Padfoot would accuse him of bragging, no doubt in front of the lady of his affections, and the t-shirt is ok but probably not formal enough. Well, on this occasion he is willing to trust Ginny, she is female after all.

Remus descends the stairs to the living room on the first floor, Hermione and Teddy's usual haunt. Fits of giggling can be heard coming from the little boy. He pop's his head around the door to see the source of the noise and is halted in his actions. Hermione is clad in shorts and a t-shirt, which she clearly wears as pyjamas, and is tickling Teddy for making too much noise during the film. Remus' jeans become impossibly tighter and he coughs to get Hermione's attention.

She looks over her shoulder, is all tousled and looks beautiful. She says something to Remus who doesn't have any idea what she said and asks her to repeat it. "I said, have a good time. Ted will be fine and if you need him to sleep in with me let me know, just in case Dora or anyone is coming back too," she flashes him a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and turns back to the TV. Remus then puts his arms out for his son, who then leaps into his arms from the arm of the settee and snuggles into his daddy. Remus murmurs into his ear about being good for Hermione, "my is always good for Mine Own!" he says shocked that his Daddy would think he wasn't. Remus chuckles, waves and heads off to find Sirius. Still a bit shocked at Hermione's offer to have Ted sleep in her bed. However, Ted is not the Lupin he wants in her bed.

A night out with Sirius is just what Remus needs. Lots of alcohol and pointless banter about everything from Quidditch to hippogriff racing, in which Sirius wants to enter Buckbeak, to the last topic of the evening, women. At this Sirius smirked. Remus gulped. Their trek of the wizarding pubs in London and the surrounding areas had gone over quite quickly, and they had soon landed in the Leaky Cauldron, which wasn't far from Grimmauld Place, they had both decided earlier that apparating in their current inebriated state would not result in a pleasant experience.

Sirius began some story about his latest exploits as a womanizer but knew that Remus wasn't listening. "'Ere! You listening Moony! You were getting a blow by blow account….literally!" said Sirius in an exasperated tone. Remus took a sip of his firewhiskey and tried and failed to look sheepish. "All right. Let's have it! What the fuck is wrong with you? You have moped all night and dodged question after question." Sirius looked at Remus questioningly. Then added in a softer tone, "Come on mate, I know you want to talk about it. Stop overthinking it, like I know you are."

"Ok. Erm…right. I am an idiot. Dora thinks we didn't work for loads of reasons but mainly because I am 'in love' if not 'attracted' to someone else." Remus said before draining the last of his firewhiskey and motioning for two more from the bar.

"Oh. I see. Who is the lucky lady? Do I know her?" Sirius asked with a smirk and downed the rest of his glass before the next one arrived. Sirius had an inkling that Moony had noticed one of the younger members of the Grimmauld Place household but said nothing. He looked up at Remus expectantly waiting for him to continue.

"Right, I am just gonna get this out. Please don't interrupt. Basically, I was talking to Dora while we were trying to organise Teddy's schedule for when she is away and juggling between my shifts and Andromeda. We had a day left over and I mentioned that it was a day I knew Hermione was off." There he had said her name but refused to look at Padfoot and continued the story. "Dora then started laughing and claimed that I knew more about Hermione than I did about her, whom I had lived with for the past four years. I vehemently disagreed but Dora had some pretty solid reasoning. Mainly that insufferable game where she says two things and you say the first one your mind thinks of." He looked at Padfoot expectantly and he looked blank. "Ok, so it goes like this. Red or blue?" he asked Padfoot. "Blue," was the reply.

"Potter or Black?"

"Black,"

"Broom or bike?"

"Bike,"

"Snape or your mother?"

"Snape," said Padfoot as Moony burst out laughing, Padfoot grumbled about being tricked into it.

"See what I mean about the game, and she does it all the time so I am used to just playing it about everything and anything, from tea to the colour of the walls. She was crafty though and threw in some I didn't expect. Firstly, 'Teddy or Dora' which I picked Ted and then 'Hermione or Dora' which I picked Hermione, according to Dora this is the best way to get the truth out of someone. But then I got thinking about it and realised that I am interested in her and hopelessly attracted to her. The way she is with Ted, the way her eyes widen when she learns something new or finds something interesting in a book, and I could go on but I probably shouldn't. It's wrong isn't it? She is nearly 20 years younger than me and I have a three year old. I know she adores him but could she do it full time? More to the point I don't think she is interested in me like that." Remus spoke quietly clearly not sure of Sirius' response.

"Firstly, I have also noticed a few things. Like when she said the only decent guy was Ted you smiled but it didn't reach your eyes, when Ted asked about me and 'Mione you went whiter than I have ever seen. I must say now that she is like a little sister to me and nothing else. I have also never 'been there' as it were. You don't shit where you eat, if you know what I mean." Remus nodded at this and continued to nurse his firewhiskey. "Also, that was just today, I am sure if I sat long enough I would think of some others. So what makes you think she isn't interested? What has she said or done?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Tonight, before she left she said that Ted could stay in with her if Dora or anyone else was coming back to the house, I just had to Floo her a note and she would move him." Remus stared down at the dregs of his drink, decided against any more and ordered a butterbeer.

"Fuck! You don't think she bought the whole Remus and Tonks together story do you? I mean, I am sure she doesn't think you're together. But, that would explain a few things. I will casually mention that you and Teddy are moving in and see how that goes. All hope is not lost my friend. We will make sure you and 'Mione bump uglies," said Sirius with a demented looking grin. Time to leave, thought Remus and wandered to the bar to pay their tab.

As it was after midnight they decided to wander their way back to Grimmauld Place. It was much later when they arrived, after Sirius had deemed it necessary for him to chase the ducks in the park around the corner from his home as Padfoot. Remus laughed so much his sides hurt and had forgotten all about his sombre mood by the time they crashed through the front door, singing and giggling like school girls being caught out after hours.

They made so much noise that Hermione flew down the stairs with her wand out. "You pair of arseholes! I thought something had happened! I am just pleased I put a silencing charm over Teddy's bed! Could you make any more noise?" she asked incredulously.

"For you sweet cheeks am sure we could." Said Sirius with a wink. He wandered into the kitchen where both Remus and Hermione followed.

"So, where's the Mrs tonight Remus?" asked Hermione. She tried desperately to look nonchalant as she made a pot of tea but Sirius noted the look and then shot his own pointed look at Remus. Why on earth had she asked that? She fumbled with the pot and tried to think of a suitable reason to ask. "I just ask because I didn't get a Floo message to move Ted," she asked as she moved to fill the tea kettle with water from the tap.

"Mine Own," said Remus, using Teddy's nickname for her, "you do know that I haven't been with Dora since before Ted was born and that I only live with her and Ted to make it easier for him to see us both. We are just friends, nothing more. I didn't actually marry her. A friend, whom I thought didn't have a sensible bone in his body, actually talked me out of it." He said smiling at Sirius and Hermione.

"Oh. Erm, I didn't know. I thought you were married. Silly me. Does anyone want tea? I am making a pot and I am sure I have some of Molly's cookies somewhere." She said in response. Remus looked a bit taken aback by this but Sirius shook his head minutely at Remus as Hermione focused on the tea.

"Yeah baby girl, I will have tea," said Sirius.

"No thanks Hermione, I think I will go and join Ted in the land of nod. I am sure he will have me up early enough tomorrow to explain everything you did tonight." He said as he left the kitchen with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He nodded goodnight to both of them and headed up to bed.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, "So, what's doing? Tell Uncle Siri all about it," said Sirius with a smirk at Hermione. "Sod off Sirius!" she said but couldn't keep a straight face and giggled. Sirius had a way of putting people at ease when he wanted to.

Hermione continued to steep the tea, just like her grandmother had taught her before she passed away, and think about an answer to the question. Sirius pulled up a chair to the kitchen table and summoned the cookies he knew Hermione had saved. She finally turned to him with a cup of tea with two sugars and a drop of milk. She put it down in front of him and took her seat opposite. "Siri, I don't know. I just… Well, I mean…. Oh for Merlin's sake this is ridiculous!" said Hermione as she stood to retrieve the double chocolate muffins she knew Remus had brought with the shopping earlier that day. Sirius waited patiently, while sipping his tea and munching cookies. All traces of his inebriation dissipated.

After picking at the muffin for a few moments, sitting down Hermione turned to look at Sirius. "Ok, so I am struggling here. Well, just with my current situation. I see someone very frequently who is clearly not interested because he is married. Or so I thought, but apparently he is not married, he has a gorgeous boy who I dearly love and I know he is going to…" Sirius stood and put his arms around Hermione before she had a complete rambling breakdown.

"Hermione," Sirius spoke to the top of her head, as she had buried her face into his shoulder, "am I to believe that you have feelings for a certain…" he stopped speaking as he noticed Hermione's wand aimed at the door. He pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Silencing spell, don't want any unwanted eavesdroppers now, do we?" she said.

"Ok, it makes sense I suppose. This is a busy house. So, back to my original question, would we be speaking of a certain werewolf and his metamorphagus son?" he looked expectantly at Hermione and heard her take in a gasp.

"That obvious, huh? Well, in fact yes. I can't believe he and Dora aren't really together. I was convinced. Hmmm, well maybe this is a good thing. I suppose?" she looked at Sirius who looked perplexed at why this would be anything but a good thing.

"Well, sweet cheeks, I reckon it is a good thing. The terrible two are also going to move in here soon as Dora is off to America. Don't give up hope Hermione, I am convinced that all will be well."

* * *

Three weeks later, Remus and Teddy had officially moved in and Teddy had a room of his own, which he, Remus, Sirius and Hermione had decorated in their spare time. They had put up different handprints around the room using muggle paint, getting in a total mess but enjoying every minute of it.

While the four were lying on the floor and watching the enchanted ceiling Sirius had created for Teddy, Harry burst into the room with Hedwig on his arm. "Guess what we are going to be doing on Halloween? Instead of mourning my parents passing, as we usually do I wrote to McGonnagall and asked her to host a Halloween ball in their honour for all past and present members of Hogwarts. Cool eh?" Harry panted out in a garbled rush from running up the three flights of stairs.

Sirius looked at his godson with a huge smile across his features and was pleased that he wanted to do something so entirely Lily and James to commemorate their sacrifice to the wizarding world. Remus also smiled and lifted Teddy where he began to dance around the room with him. "I haven't been to anything like that for a long while, not much call for it really," said Sirius to the room at large. Hermione smirked at Harry, clearly remembering the Yule ball in fourth year and his disastrous attempt at dancing. "Well Harry, at least we know Ginny can dance and can lead you around the floor!" she said as she burst into a fit of giggles. Harry moved across the room to tackle her to the floor and began to tickle her. "Us too Daddy!" yelled Teddy. Teddy was put down and the two marauders and marauder descendants attacked the only girl in the room. She was laughing so much she couldn't do anything. Ginny came down at all the noise and joined in. It wasn't long before Harry, Ginny and Sirius left the room with matching smiles adorning their faces. Hermione and Remus seemed oblivious to this as they had begun to wage a war on Ted, well until he decided he needed to go to the toilet. They let him up and realised they were alone for the first time in a long while.

The silence was deafening. Hermione smiled at Remus and began to tidy up the toddler's room. How it had gotten so untidy was anybody's guess. Remus started to put the furniture in the correct place and unshrink it. "Hey Daddy, you gonna do the ball?" Teddy asked as he came back into his room. "Dunno Ted, depends if Granny can look after you or if she wants to go. Why?" Remus asked while putting the final touches to Teddy's room. Hermione was tidying some toys away the muggle way and listening to the father son conversation.

"Well, ok. Mine Own," he said as he turned to Hermione. "My is hungry starved. My have some tweeties?" he asked as he changed his hair colour to be chocolate brown, like hers, with strips of blue. The colour he changed to when he wanted something. Hermione laughed at his father's exasperated face.

"Looks like that is a no Ted. Daddy's face tells me that you can wait for dinner; Uncle Harry will be heading to the TV room soon. Do you want to watch some TV before he gets in there?" asked Hermione. Teddy nodded and dragged her up to the room to set the DVD up for him.

Remus chuckled at the antics of his son and decided to do something about the Halloween ball. But first he needed to contact Andy. Surely she would have her grandson over night? He walked up to the attic to find Hedwig. She had permanently moved in with Buckbeak and they seemed to get on famously. Remus quickly scrawled out a note to Andy and then sent Hedwig on her way. He wandered down the stairs passed the TV room and saw that Teddy was watching his favourite DVD, Toy Story. That boy loved the idea that his toys got up and talked when no one was around. He continued down the stairs and heard Sirius and Hermione discussing the ball. He overheard part of their conversation and was instantly intrigued.

"….will love it. I just hope he manages to make it. If need be I will have Ted if Andy won't do it." Said Sirius, Remus was incredibly shocked to hear.

"Yep. I am so excited because it is fancy dress! I love dressing up!" said Hermione enthusiastically.

Remus groaned inwardly. The thought of Hermione dressed up in Halloween garb set his pulse racing. Thankfully the full moon had been 3 days prior on the 13th October so his usual lust, although it had been difficult to control due to his proximity to Hermione, hadn't had that visual to deal with. This Halloween ball, held in honour of his fallen friends, should be an interesting night.

* * *

The ball was fast approaching and the females of Gimmauld Place had become very secretive around the males. Teddy knew something but wasn't letting his Godfathers or Father know. That was cheating according to the three year old.

Tuesday 31st October arrived in a flurry of activity. Andy turned up early on to speak with Hermione and Ginny. The ladies of the house retreated to Hermione's room and consequent giggles erupted. Teddy looked smug and this was exacerbated by his chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, a complete reflection of Hermione. Remus chuckled at his sons antics. He couldn't get cross, he felt guilty leaving him with his grandmother for the night and the following day. The wizarding world generally closed on the 31st October and 1st November to give an appropriate mourning/celebrating period. Consequently no one had to be at work the following day.

"Moooooony…" wailed Sirius as Remus was making a cup of tea in the kitchen. Teddy was watching cars go round in circles with Harry. How that was entertainment Remus would never know.

"Yes Pads, what's the matter?" asked Remus.

"What are you going as to this ball tonight? I can think of anything. I got literally nothing! Do you think I could just go as a wizard?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"I was talking to Teddy discussing what I should wear and what you should do. Apparently you are going as a woodcutter. Ginny has organised us again. For some unknown reason I am wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't really understand but then again the kid is three. I should really stop doing things he suggests. Teddy said something about Grandma's house but I assume he was on about what he is going to do tonight and tomorrow.

About an hour or so later Andy came down and collected Teddy. Before she left she pulled Remus to the side.

"Remus, you are a fantastic man. Remember that. Follow your heart and don't let anyone decide for you." She said cryptically with a smile.

"You been talking to Siri, Andy? You two gossip like old women. I will try and do as suggested Andy." He kissed her cheek and then said goodbye to his son. He then trudged up the stairs to get ready for the ball. The participants of Grimmauld were going together. Well, Sirius and Remus had agreed to go on ahead and help Minerva set things up. Ginny, Hermione and Harry were going to arrive a half an hour or so later.

* * *

"Shit Ginny! I am never gonna pull this off! Look at it! It is way too short, the heels are too high and it is ridiculous. How I let you and Teddy talk me into this I don't know." said Hermione exasperated by her best friend.

"Chill out Mi! You look delicious! Plus, if you don't wear that Sirius will look like a total douche! Also, me and Harry match." Said Ginny, as she twirled around in her very short Alice in wonderland outfit. As if he heard his name, Harry chose that point to walk in dressed as the Mad Hatter.

"Fuck me Mione! You look amazing! He won't know what has hit him! If he doesn't get his act together tonight then all hope is lost and you should just become a nun." Laughed Harry. Hermione stuck her tongue out, knocked back her tumbler of Firewhiskey and stropped past the smirking pair on her way to the floo.

* * *

"Sirius Black!" shouted Minerva McGonnagall with a smirk. She saw Sirius freeze, as he would have as a student. He turned on his heel to face the headmistress.

"Yes Minnie?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you dressed as? I am slightly confused. I thought you and Remus were coming on a theme but he seems to be wearing his normal 'evening out' attire." Said McGonnagall, with a confused look.

"A woodcutter, Teddy may or may not have organised this with Mione and Ginny." Replied Sirius.

"Makes sense now. How very clever!" she smiled and walked away. Sirius, feeling just as confused as he had previously, walked into the Great Hall to get the party started. He looked around and saw that Lee Jordan had been asked to DJ, George was up there trying to help or hinder, depending on how you looked at it. He shot them a wave and found Remus by the bar. They were talking quietly when they heard the commotion. The marauders turned at the noise above the music. Harry and Ginny had just walked in. Remus just stared at Ginny. Sirius giggled at the slutty Alice, his godson was one lucky man. He sent a wink to Ginny and he and Remus turned to retrieve their drinks. As Remus turned back toward the door he stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione had just walked through the doors. Holy fuck! She was dressed in a red and white gingham dress, with long white socks, ridiculously high high heels and a red hooded cape. She looked edible. Remus' jeans were immediately strained and he wanted nothing but to devour his Little Red Riding Hood. Everything made sense now. He was the wolf, Sirius the woodcutter and she Little Red. She walked across to them and every eye in the room followed her. Remus couldn't help but let out a growl at the way the other males in the room were eyeing his woman.

Remus walked out to meet her. "You look sinfully delicious Mine Own," whispered Remus in her ear. At this she shuddered. He had his hand on her at all points through the night unless she was dancing with Harry or Sirius. Remus was struggling to focus on anything but that witch. He suddenly had an idea. He found George and put his idea into motion.

After the nod from George, Remus made his way out onto the dance floor and positioned himself behind Hermione. She immediately felt flushed, her panties had been drenched since the minute he looked at her with his smouldering eyes. She waited for the song and was not disappointed.

The music stopped and Remus started to speak into her ear in time with the song being played.  
"On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" asked Remus. Hermione gulped and spoke the next line loud enough so he could hear.  
"Will he offer me his mouth?" asked Hermione  
"Yes." Replied Remus.  
" Will he offer me his teeth?" asked Hermione  
" Yes." He replied.  
" Will he offer me his jaws?" asked Hermione  
" Yes." Came the reply.  
" Will he offer me his hunger?" asked Hermione  
" Yes." Replied Remus.  
" Again, will he offer me his hunger?" asked Hermione  
" Yes!" Replied Remus.  
"And will he starve without me?" asked Hermione  
"Yes!" Replied Remus.  
" And does he love me?" asked Hermione  
" Yes." Remus whispered quietly into her ear.  
" Yes." Said Hermione.  
" On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" asked Remus.  
" Yes." Replied Hermione barely breathing.  
"I bet you say that to all the boys!" growled Remus in her ear. He spun her around and descended his lips onto hers. The kiss was hungry and desperate and reflective of their hunger for each other.

"So Little Red," said Remus panting into her ear, the dance going on around them completely unnoticed by the two of them. "Is this what you want? You want a 40 year old werewolf with a three year old. You want me to do unspeakable things to you, if my sense of smell is correct?" he quirked an eyebrow to which she blushed at, "You want to leave with me now and finish this at Grimmauld?" asked Remus while growling in her ear.

Hermione could barely understand what was happening. The song, the kiss, the questions. Oh gods! "Yes! Oh Gods, Yes!" she answered.

Remus grabbed her hand and half dragged, half led her out of the Great Hall.

Sirius watched with glee and motioned to his Godson what was happening. Ginny and Harry had very large smiles at the escaping pair. "I think we better avoid home for a while Siri, what do you think?" asked Ginny.

"I think you could be right my dear, I think we may be better off staying at Hogwarts this night. I certainly do not want to hear two of my best friends doing the dirty all over my house. Because I know Remus well and that poor little witch isn't going to remember her name let alone how to cast privacy shields or silencing charms!" exclaimed Sirius. Harry burst out laughing and Ginny smiled at her would be father-in-law.

Back at Grimmauld Place the two inhabitants were staring at each other. Hermione made the first move and removed her shoes. She stalked towards Remus barefoot and lifted her arms to put them around his shoulders, he took this as an invitation and descended his mouth to hers. The kiss quickly turned heated and suddenly Hermione was lifted up and pushed against the wall. Remus held her there with his hips and her legs were spread one on either side of his body. She moved frantically so she was rubbing herself up against the substantial bulge in his jeans. He moved his hands from her face down her body to under her very short skirt. He ripped the affronting lace panties and plunged his fingers into her making her whimper in response. She moved to lick and nuzzle his neck. He decided he needed to see her properly and ran up the stairs to his room.

He all but threw her on the bed. As she sat on his bed she couldn't bring herself to feel self-conscious. She felt beautiful as she watched his chest heave up and down just as much as hers was. He stalked toward her and she grabbed his jeans. Within minutes they were both naked. Remus looked at Hermione to make sure this was what she wanted. She nodded without hesitation. He moved over her and his lips grabbed a nipple and he sucked and bit down gently. His hand moving to caress the other nipple. Hermione grabbed onto him and tried to get her pussy onto his cock but to no avail. Remus chuckled, "so desperate Little Red?" he asked around her other nipple, having moved to satisfy the other. His body weight stopping her from moving too much. "Yes! I have been waiting for this for too long. I need you Remus, hard and fast. Fuck me Remus!" she growled into his ear. That was his undoing. He pushed her down and thrust into her aching pussy. He tried to draw it out, he really did but it had been way too long and she was way too hot. He began to thrust into her at a lightning speed. "Oh Fuck! Yes baby just like that….." he moaned.

"Fuck…..nearly…..oh gods….harder…..please…" Hermione begged. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his torso to change the angle of his body hitting her clit until she felt her orgasm obliterate everything. Remus reacted to her orgasm by exploding within her. They collapsed together in a sweaty heap of tired limbs.

* * *

"Daddy!" screamed little Teddy Lupin as he entered Grimmauld Place with his Granny. "Daddy, where are you? My needs you right now!" Remus heard the wail and jumped hastily out of the bed he was sharing with Hermione, she hadn't had much sleep the previous night but then again neither had he. He pulled on his pyjama bottoms and bounded down the stairs to his three year old.

"What's the matter baby boy? What is all the shoutin' about?" Remus asked his son with a smile. He looked fine, Remus couldn't smell any injury to his son and Andy was smiling so he knew it wasn't anything terrible that was wrong with his son. He had clearly caught the melodramatic gene from Sirius.

"Did it work? Did the speriment work?" asked Teddy anxiously. Andy who had remained quiet until this point shot Remus a 'don't be annoyed' look that is perfected over the course of being a mother. Remus looked confused but not annoyed.

"What experiment Ted?" asked Remus cautiously. He turned at the noise behind him and saw Hermione come down the stairs in his t-shirt and a pair of his boxers smiling sheepishly.

"I thought I would come and see what all the noise was about." She offered to no one in particular.

"It worked!" squealed Teddy. "Unca Siri! Unca Hawwy! Aunt Ginny! Gammy! It WORKED!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sirius, Ginny and Harry came down the stairs, having returned to Grimmauld Place early that morning, to meet the screaming 3 year old. "It sure did work buddy!" said Ginny. Shooting him a smile and a nod to Hermione and Remus.

"Ok, I will bite. What the fudge worked?" asked Sirius, remembering to correct his language in the vicinity of Teddy. Teddy was the one who answered.

"Well, Unca Siri, my decided that my wanted a little bruver or a sister and I wanted to know how to do it." Teddy looked carefully at Sirius to make sure he was following at Sirius' nod he continued his little speech. "So, my talked to Aunt Ginny and she said that to get a little bruver or sister my had to get Mine Own to wear Daddy's clothes. My thinked this was a bit weird but Ginny knows everything, cos she said so. But my wasn't allowed to pick them out but my had to let Mine Own pick them and the dressy up clothes and the ball was when it would happen if the speriment was working. So cos Mine Own is wearing Daddy's t-shirt and Daddy's pants means that my will get a little bruver or sister." He explained with all of the logic of a three year old and looked at Remus with a careful eye. The others had to control themselves to not laugh at the expressions of Remus and Hermione. They both looked like they had been railroaded.

"So, Daddy," asked Teddy as he leapt into his fathers arms. "When will my get a little bruver or sister? Will it be soon cos my likes little kids?" he asked earnestly. At this Hermione regained her power of speech.

"Not yet my gorgeous boy, but maybe someday soon." She said to Teddy but looked over his head at his father. Remus gave a nod and looked at her in awe.

"Yeh Ted, one day soon, maybe when you're four or five." Replied Remus.

* * *

**Awwww a happy ending! **

**Please let me know what you think, all comments greatly appreciated! **

**Cat x**


End file.
